The Trick
by MindStorm88
Summary: Draco's plan goes horribly, horribly wrong. Cute, not to explicit fluff XD


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!

**Warnings**: Just kissing and fluff! Some swearing!

**AN:** I was bored, this is what happens XD

* * *

He'd planned it so well, and it had all gone wrong. Actually, wrong was a _horrible _understatement. 

"Stop fucking moving!"

"It's not my fault you bastard!"

"Are you insinuating that it's mine then?!"

"YES!"

The boys struggled on the inside of a horribly tight cabinet. A hot, harsh breath on his face sent tingles through his body.

"God, Potter, get a fucking breath mint," he snapped, and felt more than heard the responding growl.

"Shut the hell up." There was a click and both boys tumbled from inside. Blearily, Harry realized they were in a strange house. Where, he wasn't sure. The house was dark and empty, though the cream walls and pristine white carpets made Harry think of the Dursley's home. Everything was so God Damn white.

"Get off of me!" came a hiss from below him. A notably squished Draco Malfoy glared up at him, and Harry hastily got up, looking around the room.

"Take off your cloak, and hide it!" Harry said suddenly, taking his own off. Looking around for somewhere to stash it, he opted for behind the couch.

"What! No way, Potter, this cost me a fortune!" Draco said hugging his precious cloak more tightly around himself.

"Now Malfoy!" Harry ordered.

"You can't make me—" Draco started to reply. They both froze as voices began filtering through the house. Harry tore the cloak from Draco's body, looking around for a door, and spotted one right beyond the kitchen. Grabbing the struggling Slytherin around the wrist, he half-dragged, half-wrestled him through the door and out on the small back lawn.

"Run," he said.

"What?" Was Malfoy's reply.

"Run!" Harry said taking down the driveway, they both heard the screams and yells from a burly-looking man whose house they had appeared in. It wasn't Harry's fault. Stupid prat Malfoy trying to get him in trouble and ended up shoving him into the Vanishing Cabinet. Harry had grabbed him and they had both managed to appear not in Knockturn Alley but some random muggle's house.

"And it's all your fucking fault." He gasped out, glaring at the blond Slytherin

"You shouldn't have grabbed me." Came the indignant reply,

"What and end up here - wherever fucking 'here' is - by myself? No way."

Draco huffed before turning away.

"We need some muggle clothes." Harry stated calmly.

"And how exactly are we going to get muggle clothes, Potter?" sneered Malfoy, "I don't exactly carry around muggle money, unless you can pull some out of your ass."

"No." Came Harry's slow reply, "We're going to steal some clothes."

"W-WHAT!" Draco exclaimed causing the birds to fly in the nearby tree and the muggles to peer from the window of their houses at them. A malicious, almost Slytherin-like look was in Harry's eyes,

"What Malfoy, not scared are you?"

"Of—of course not!" sputtered the blond with indignation. He quickly collected himself replying much more calmly, "I just didn't think a Gryffindor like yourself would stoop so low."

Harry grinned, "It's not stooping, it's our last resort."

It didn't take them very long to find a strip of stores. Tourist muggles were everywhere, and Malfoy looked utterly revolted, if not ready to pee his pants. Harry told him exactly that, earning him the glare-of-death that he just snickered at.

"This one." Harry said noting all the looks they were receiving because of their odd apparel. "Put your wand away!" He hissed as he saw the light tan wand being held tightly in Malfoy's pale hand. He shoved Draco hand down trying to cover the wand but Malfoy resisted adamantly.

"Don't touch me, Potter!" he squealed, and Harry laughed,

"Did you just squeal?" He asked as they entered an expensive looking shop.

"No!" snapped the blond with a flush over his pale cheeks. So he really had; but would _he_ ever really admit to it? Hell no.

"So what are we doing here?" Draco whispered managing a grimace at the sales clerk. Her eyes wandered all over him; he felt so dirty.

"Smile, it won't hurt." Harry whispered next to him passing the sales woman a quick 'Potter' smile. Draco paused to think about it, looked at Harry then the saleswoman, and let a charming smile come over his face, The sales clerk almost melted on the spot, while Harry could only stare in utter amazement. The grey eyes flashed to his and Harry tore his eyes away from Malfoy. Stupid git. The Slytherin smirked to himself flashed the clerk lady another pretty smile, the turned to Harry with the same dazzling look. He got the same reaction, a light flush, and the Gryffindor wouldn't look him in the eye.

"So now what?" Draco asked.

"Simple, memory charms then run." he muttered softly.

"Real smart plan, Potter, and I thought you were stupid before." drawled the blond snidely.

"Just trust me." Harry muttered again.

"Trust you? And why would I do that?" Draco simpered, advancing on the raven-haired boy. He watched as the green eyes darted left then right.

"Er…because if you don't I'll…I'll leave you here with all these muggles!" He said quickly

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would."

"Bastard," Draco muttered.

"Go get something. I want to make it back to the school sometime this year." Harry said.

"I foresee killing you." Draco murmured looking to see if there was anything remotely good looking in the racks.

"Just get some normal clothes on."

"Wouldn't you rather have them off?" Draco shot back. He didn't need to turn around to know Harry had blushed, and that he seemed to be choking on his own saliva. Pay back was so sweet.

For Harry this was easy, and he picked up clothes that actually fit. A button down flannel over a black tee and denim jeans. He stepped out of the dressing room watching as the clerk glanced his way, he smiled slowly at watched her then turn away quickly helping another customer. His mouth dropped as the blond Slytherin stepped out of the room next to his. In a pair of extremely tight dark blue jeans, with an equally form fitting white tee with a logo that looked suspiciously like a dragon.

"Er…" Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"Do I look "Muggle" enough for you?" Sneered the Slytherin, putting his arms out and spinning slowly. Harry choked again, seeing how tight the jeans really were. Draco couldn't help but let the evil smirk come across his face.

"You look fine." Harry said quickly adverting his eyes from the sight. "I'll..." Harry gulped trying to get his mind straight. Damn it Malfoy. How could he even possibly concentrate with that…that ass!

"I'll do the memory charm on the clerk, you can keep your eyes open for any who might see us."

"Sure Potter whatever you say." The Slytherin said before sauntering off. Harry just stared transfixed. He was going to murder that prat.

Amazingly, they had done everything right up to the part of leaving the store, when the alarm went off. A group of muggles looked in their general direction. Harry shoved the flabbergasted Malfoy out the door,

"Run!" He yelled. He didn't need to tell the Slytherin twice. Harry knew there had to be at least three or four London police after them. He saw an opening to the left, grabbed Malfoy by the arm

"This is not going to fucking—" He yanked the Slytherin up against him at the same throwing his precious invisibility cloak over them both. Malfoy's face was millimeters from his own, his eyes wide in surprise before he started struggling.

"Stop moving!" Harry hissed in desperation as the angry police had turned down the alleyway. Malfoy stiffened,

"Didn't think you wanted me this close Potter." Draco's sultry whisper seemed achingly loud in the small alley.

"Shh." Harry said, but his eyes had gone wide at Malfoy's observation. He twisted his head away from the teasing breath to see the police were heading in their direction. They were getting closer in fact. He closed his eyes wondering how in the world he ever got himself in these situations. Malfoy turned slightly and Harry was about to yell at him for moving when the Slytherins whole front pressed tightly against his own. The Slytherin's forearms resting on either side of Harry's head.

"I can be much closer if I did this." came Draco's soft voice. The police officer was nearly five feet from their hiding spot and Harry couldn't breathe. He gulped in air when he could, but the Slytherins hips rocking softly into his stole it right back away from him. He closed his eyes, biting his lips hard.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered as the police officer walked away disgruntled. The Slytherin paused to think about it.

"Dunno, I thought this is what you wanted." replied the Slytherin softly,

"How do you know what I fucking want?" Harry hissed, but his anger was soon covered by an unmistakable whimper as Draco's hip ground ever so much into his own.

"I've been watching you for the past five years Potter. And I know you've been watching me." Malfoy continued. He shouldn't be enjoying this at all. He thought he would try and get the Gryffindor all flustered while the stupid muggles were running around looking for them. He wanted to continue getting him all flustered, and desperately wanted it back in return.

"Stalker." Harry said with a flash of a grin.

"You're the one skulking around with a frickin' Invisibility cloak in your back pocket!" Draco retorted bringing his face close.

"In which I might add, we are both under, and it doesn't seem either of us are going anywhere." He whispered at Harry's lips. Harry's eyes flickered down to rest on Draco's lips, then darted back up a few times. Malfoy leaned in, suddenly pressing his lips firmly against Harry's own. Harry stiffened, but gave a soft shuddering moan as the tongue plunged into his mouth his body melting into what was his enemy and school rival. Draco plundered his mouth, loving the feel of Harry's body against his, and he rocked his hips again. Harry gasped, breaking the kiss.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Harry asked closing his eyes as pleasure raced through his system. Draco was breathing slightly harder against his lips and he looked at Harry,

"I have no idea." he said. Harry swallowed nervously.

"If you're just jerking me around I'm going to kill you."

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!" A high, almost scandalized voice said from behind them. The cloak was jerked off them both and Draco swiveled his head around, while Harry stared in horror. Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, Mrs.Weasley, and Professor McGonagall stood before them.

"Er…" Harry said. He gulped, and looked at Draco, who slid smoothly away from him and adjusted his clothes. He looked complete different from the boy who had been pressing him passionately to the wall.

"I suspect there's an explanation for this?" McGonagall said her lips pursed and her eyes flashing. Harry swallowed, preparing an excuse.

"It was my fault, Professor." The Slytherin stepped forward, his head tilted upward in defiance.

"I see." She motioned them forward and Harry saw Tonks give a large wink at him. Mad Eye Moody looked somewhat ill. A portkey was transfigured for them and Harry looked over at the Slytherin. He wouldn't look back at him. That really pissed the Gryffindor off. The portkey landed them in the Headmasters office, and McGonagall shortly followed them.

"So, what happened boys?" Dumbledore said as they sat down in the chairs he offered. Harry looked to Draco as he began speaking.

"It was my fault sir, I was hoping to get Ha—Potter in trouble, but it backfired, we both ended up in muggle London." Draco explained.

"Is this true, Harry my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir." he said.

"Well, I would say a week of detentions would do you both well." It seemed that Professor McGonagall was going to protest, perhaps to give them even more detention time for all the school rules they'd broken, but Dumbledore looked at her over his half mooned spectacles. They were finally free to go. They left in silence; Harry glanced to his left at the Slytherin. The blond was looking thoughtful.

"So were you just jerking me around?" Harry finally asked softly. Malfoy didn't look at him. He was still wearing the clothes they had 'borrowed'. He still looked hot. The dungeons entrance was coming up and before they got there, Malfoy grabbed his collar and shoved him in the nearest room.

"What are you—" the Slytherin kissed him hard and desperate forcing him to the wall. Harry clutched his shoulders and Draco pulled away both were gasping.

"Oh…" Harry whispered. He licked his lips.

"Oh." He said again. Draco smirked.

"You're so articulate."

"Shut up." Harry said, the Slytherin's smirk widened, before Harry tugged him back in another kiss running his hands down the back then down to the tight ass pushing him forward and harder into himself. The light flicked on and they both heard a loud thud. Draco broke the kiss with an annoyed growl to see Professor Snape laying on the ground passed out.

"Oh dear God." Draco whispered.

Harry couldn't help it; he chortled. "Let's go…somewhere more private." he said, trying to control his laughter. The Slytherin smirked, and they snuck passed the Slytherin head of house leaving him on the dusty stone ground.

* * *

**Ah yes...boredom is a horrible, horrible thing. R&R please!**


End file.
